


Vodka

by naasad



Series: Vodka 'verse [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Gen, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Grantaire can't breathe.OR: Grantaire's sense of humor backfires on him at the worst possible time.





	Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> You can assume Grantaire has PTSD because of a shitty childhood and the dog wasn't with him because some untrained animal-in-a-vest ruined everything at whatever public place they're at.
> 
> I haven't done drabbles in a while, but it's always a fun exercise.

Grantaire is dimly aware he’s having a panic attack. His chest is heaving, his hands are sweaty and shaking, and he can’t fucking breathe. “I need Vodka,” he manages to gasp out.

Combeferre’s touch on his shoulder is grounding, but it’s not nearly enough.

Enjolras frowns, looking immeasurably disappointed, and Grantaire just – just can’t fucking handle that right now. “I’m quite certain vodka is the last thing you need right now.”

Grantaire ignores him. “Vodka,” he gasps again. “Need Vodka.”

Joly vanishes downstairs.

“Vodka,” Grantaire keeps saying. "Vodka."

Enjolras turns away in disgust, but keeps looking back over his shoulder in concern.

Grantaire tries to glare, but it’s pretty fucking hard when he still can’t fucking breathe. Just – just fucking make up your mind already.

Joly returns then, trailing along a large black poodle, which wears a vest clearly reading ‘SERVICE DOG – Do Not Pet’ on one side and ‘PTSD’ on the other.

Grantaire gasps and reaches out, and the dog climbs into his lap, licking his face. Both the pressure and the slobber help slowly bring him back to reality.

Enjolras opens his mouth to say something.

Combeferre cuts him off with a look. “The dog’s name is Vodka.”


End file.
